


Change of Plans

by kateyes085



Category: Leverage RPF
Genre: F/M, Het, Homosexuality, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was off to Tennessee. He was going to sell his songs and make a name of himself. On a dark twisted stretch of road in the middle of nowhere, fate had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

~*~

 

“Damn it! No, not now. Shit!” I snarled. Goddamned engine blew. “Why’d you do this to me baby? We’re almost outta here.” I muttered to the dashboard of my truck. It was pouring outside, of course. I grabbed my keys and my only item of any real value, my guitar. I made sure the truck was locked and ran for the bar sign I saw lighting up the desolate highway.

I ran through the front door dripping wet and was met by a sharp, biting English voice. “No! I already have a band, much to my chagrin. I’m not interested mate, so sod off you’re drippin’ all over my floor.”

“No, no … I just …” I tried to explain when someone came banging through the back room.

“Mark what’re you yellin’ about, I’m tryin’ to finish inventory for Jim, oh! Hey, my Lord you’re drenched to the bone, come on in here and let’s get you dried off.” A petite woman told me. She had soft golden shoulder length hair and warm hazel eyes as she ushered me to the bar.

”Kenzie, I just told him to leave. He’s drippin’ all over the bloody floor.” Mark bellowed.

Kenzie spun back and glared up at Mark, “Go on home, Mark. I’ll clean this up and close down for the night. The poor man’s gonna catch his death if we done get something warm into him, now shoo.”

Mark hedged slightly. “Well, I don’t fancy the idea of leavin’ you here alone.”

“I’ll be fine. You’re not gonna rape or murder me are you?” Kenzie turned and asked me.

“Um, uh, no, ma’am.” I told her.

“See, he’s cute and polite. I’ll be fine.” She smiled brightly. I felt like I was sucker punched. _Whoa!_ Kenzie moved around to the back of the bar and pulled out some towels and handed them to me and went about making up some coffee.

Mark was still glaring at me. He leaned forward and growled protectively in my ear, “One hair is harmed on her head, and me and my pup will be round for a visit, yeh?” he said followed by a shrilled whistle. There was loud bang in the back and an ugly, giant mastiff came running and skidded to a halted seat next to his master.

“Stop bein’ a papa bear Mark and get on home to Jim. I’ll be fine.” Kenzie assured him. Mark glared in response and turned to leave with “his pup” in toe. “Don’t mind them,” Kenzie told me with a warm smile before she handed me a shot of tequila. “For medicinal purposes,” she informed me with a wink. She turned back and poured a cup of coffee and put it down next to me with some creamers and sugar.

“Uh, ma’am, I don’t really have a lot of money.” I told her. I’m not normally like this, what the fuck is goin’ on.

“On the house,” she replied, to which I nodded my thanks. “And it’s Kenzie by the way. Besides, looks like you could use it. So, where’re ya’ headed?”

“Well, I was going to Tennessee, but my truck thought otherwise a little ways up the road.” I told her downing the shot with a wince and then I added two sugars to the warm, rich brew.

“How far did you get?” she asked.

“About 120 miles. I think my engine blew.” I told her.

“Well, Steve’s good with cars. He’s in the band Mark was talkin’ about. Maybe he can help. You got a place to stay?” she inquired.

“My truck,” I told her honestly.

“Hmmm,” she pondered, “Well that just won’t do. Finish up your coffee. I’ll run you over to your truck so you can get your stuff,” she told me.

I gulped down the rest of the coffee and reached for my guitar. “Where’re we goin’?”

“Well I’m takin’ you home. Now mind you if you wake my daughter, there’ll be hell to pay,” Kenzie warned.

“Uh …” I paused as she was locking up.

“Look, I don’t make it a habit of taking strange men home with me. I’m not a freak or anything. The weather is bad tonight, and I’m just offering a warm, dry place to sleep. Mind you, it is only my couch, but still, you aren’t really in a position to complain. Tomorrow morning, you can figure out your next move, okay?” Kenzie explained.

I’m still leery though. Grudgingly, I accept and silently follow her out. She did have a very valid point. I don’t have anywhere to stay and not a lot of money to begin with, so I was kind of stuck. God only knows how much it’s gonna cost to fix the truck. I could do it, but I don’t have anything to work with. “I’m Chris by the way.”

She smiled again and my stomach did that stupid flip thing again. This is not good. “It’s good to meet you Chris.”

She drove me back to where my car was, and I pulled my duffle bag out of the passenger side, and locked it up again. I slung it in the back of her old Jeep Cherokee with my guitar, and we drove to her place. She was content to continue the small talk. She explained how she had lived here her whole life. Mark and Jim pretty much owned the town. She worked in their bar nights and was a secretary at the local school during the day.

We turned into an older looking trailer park, and she stopped in front of a small, double-wide that was in need of repair, but homey nonetheless. “I know it’s not much, but it’s clean and it’s cheap to maintain,” as way of explanation before she opened up and ran out to the small porch and shook out the wetness. I gathered up my stuff and ran up after her. The door was open now as I shook myself off and tried not to make too much of a mess when I walked in.

A rumpled looking man sat on the couch hunched wearily over a bunch of papers spread out on the coffee table. His dark hair was an unruly mess. He looked over the top of his dark rimmed glasses with the bluest of eyes Chris had ever seen. His tie was wrenched loose and the first couple of buttons of his white shirt were open. “You’re home early.” He said to Kenzie when she leaned over to kiss his cheek mindful of the papers so she didn’t drip on them.

“With this weather, there was no point. I had already sent Mark and Jonesie home. Oh, where’re my manners? This is Chris. He was passing through town, and his truck broke down. Chris, this is Misha. Do you think Steve could help him out?” she asked.

“I don’t know I guess we can check.” Misha checked out my bag and my guitar. “Are you moving in?” he asked.

“He needs a place to crash until he can get things sorted out. No biggie.” Kenzie told the guy. “How is she? Was she good tonight? You didn’t let her stay up too late did you?”

“Fine. Yes, sort of and no. She had her dinner and bath and was in bed by eight, after much debate and bartering. I have to take her to the zoo on Saturday and buy her an ice cream after I’ve cleared it with you. That child is either gonna be a lawyer or a hostage negotiator when she grows up.” Misha said fondly. “Well, I guess I should get going. Are you gonna be okay?” he asked eying me up and down.

“Oh, I’ll be fine. He seems polite and not crazy, plus I sleep with a very large hunting knife under my pillow. It’s all good.” She replied with a wink. “Let me go check on Shannon and get you some linens for the couch. Make yourself comfortable. Thanks Mish, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Misha turned on me as soon as she had left the room. “If you even think about anything beyond being a gentleman around her, I’ll be over here faster than you can blink. I live right next door, and if I can’t take care of it, Mike or Tommy would be more than happy to while me and Jen hide the body, got it?”

“Listen dude, this was her idea. I was fine with sleeping in my truck, but I’m sure you know, you can’t really get a word in edgewise with her. She seems like a nice person, rarity sure, but I ain’t gonna do nothin’ alright. I just want to get my truck fixed and be on my way to Tennessee.” I snapped at the guy. I can understand him being protective of his friend, but honestly, do I look like a serial rapist or a murder?

“Just as long as we’re clear,” he told me as he cleared up his paperwork.

“Um, is she your girlfriend or something?” I asked.

He smirked and chuckled. “No. We’ve been best friends since before we could walk. I live next door with my boyfriend. She’s had a hard time of it. Look, don’t read anything into this; she’s just an honestly nice person who tries to help everyone. She got burned really bad by her ex and doesn’t trust men to get close enough to get into her bed.”

I stared after Misha as he turned and left. _What the hell?_ I mean she’s cute, but seriously? So what if my stomach does that flip-flop thing. I have a plan. I’m going to Nashville and see about getting my songs sold.

Kenzie came back in carrying pillows, sheets and blankets as she started to make up the couch. “Why don’t you go take a shower? The bathroom’s just down that hallway. Help yourself to whatever you need.” She told me as she turned back to making up the couch.

I found the bathroom with no difficulty and stripped down. The hot shower felt great after being cold and wet for the last hour or so. I was out and drying off. Apparently, I hadn’t closed the door all the way, because Kenzie knocked, and it opened just a little more. I heard her squeak before I looked up to see her spinning with her back to me.

“Uh, you, you can leave your clothes in the laundry next to the kitchen, and I’ll take care of them in the morning. Night Chris.” She said before she ran to what I assume is her room. I smirked a little. I mean I know I’m good looking.

 

~*~

“Boo? Boo, baby, come on leave him be. Come finish your breakfast so I can get you ready for school.” I heard Kenzie say from the kitchen. I opened my eyes to see large, bright green eyes staring at me surrounded by dark wavy curls that had worked loose from her ponytail. She stared at pressing her hand to her mouth. “Hi.” She said. “I’m Shannon. Who are you?”

I cleared my throat and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. “I’m Chris.” I told her as I started to sit up.

“Why’re you sleepin on our couch?” she asked as she crawled into my lap.

“Shannon Reilly Wallace, what did I say to you? Leave Chris alone. Oh, morning. I’m sorry. She’s too curious for her own good.” Kenzie explained. “Come on, your pancakes are gettin’ cold Boo.” She told her as she reached for her hand.

“You comin’ Mr. Chris? Momma makes the best pancakes. You can sit nexta me,” She told me as she climbed down and ambled into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” Kenzie apologized as she went off to take care of breakfast.

I pulled on some clean jeans and an old T-shirt before I walked into the kitchen barefoot. I sat at the table next to Shannon who was happily eating her cut up pancakes humming with the Banana Splits song that was playing on the small TV playing in the corner. “Do you like the Banana Splits Mr. Chris? They’re so funny.” She giggled and went back to watching TV. Kenzie handed me a cup of coffee and chuckled at her daughter before she pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

There was a commotion in the front room when someone walked in. “Where’s my girl?” I head a very male voice called from the front room.

“Uncle Jenny!” Shannon shouted as she scrambled down from her seat and ran to the front room. I could hear her giggling and someone blowing raspberries. A very tall guy walked in carrying Shannon on his hip with a practiced ease. His eyes sparkling green as he talked with her, turning icy when they moved toward me. He adjusted Shannon his hip and extended his hand. “I’m Jensen.”

“Chris,” I replied. Okay, so where was the girl’s dad in all this?

“Momma, did Mimi tell you? We’re going to the zoo on Saturday? He said he’d talk to you. Can you come too Uncle Jenny? That’ll be so much fun. Can we bring Mr. Chris with us?” she asked. “Oh, and Mimi said I could have an ice cream.”

“Nice try Little Miss, he said you had to clear it with me, and you’ll only get one if you behave yourself while you’re out with them. I don’t know if Mr. Chris is gonna be here that long Boo. He’s having car trouble and needed a place to stay for the night. We’ll see okay.” She said looking at me with a worried glance.

“Like your mom said, I’m not sure how long I’ll be here, but we’ll see okay darlin’?” I told her looking at her mom questioningly. She nodded her thanks. That seemed to appease Shannon for the time being.

Jensen cleared his throat. “I called Steve this morning. He’s gone to tow your truck to the shop. I can give you a lift over there on the way to the hospital.”

“Okay great. Thanks man.” I told him drinking some more of my coffee as I started to get up to be stopped by Kenzie’s hand and plate of pancakes. She set another in front of the chair next to me.

“Sit,” she told Jensen. “You’re not goin’ anywhere without something decent to eat today.”

“Kenz, I gotta get goin’,” Jensen explained.

“I said sit Jen. Don’t make me kick your butt again.” She warned with a hand on her hip and her chin jutted out.

He muttered something under his breath as he put Shannon down on the floor where she went back to her seat to finish her breakfast. “She beat me up when we were eight, and I’ve never heard the end of it.” He explained. I just chuckled in response.

Breakfast passed comfortably and quickly. Soon I was off with Jensen to check on my truck. We drove to an autobody shop on the opposite side of town. Jensen introduced me to Steve before he left for the hospital.

He was kind of a hippie grease monkey. Steve explained that he had inherited the shop from his dad when he passed away. He had been working on cars since he was a kid, so it only seemed natural to move back here from California, where he had relocated after high school, after the funeral. Kenzie, Misha, Jensen, and him had all grown up together. I asked some questions about Kenzie, but he seemed hesitant to share any information without Kenzie knowing. I got the same speech about her being burned bad by her ex, Matt.

He did tell me that Matt had also grown up with them, but bailed soon after graduation. They had been high school sweethearts. Matt had wanted to go to California and become an actor or something. They were all going to move out of here and start a new life there. Well, Kenzie ended up pregnant. Matt followed through on the plan late one night after a fight with Kenzie, and they never heard from him again.

I helped Steve tear into the truck, and we found the engine was blown. It was more money than I had to fix it, but Steve was in need of some more help around the shop. He hired me on the spot after seeing that I did indeed know my way around an engine. The next six months was his busy season where he usually hired a temp anyways. I agreed to stay around for the six months and work for him. In exchange, I could rebuild my engine and get my truck up and running for my trip. He would lend me a clunker he had in the back until I got mine running.

When he found out I played guitar and sang, he offered to let me sit in with the band he and Jensen were in. It wasn’t anything big, but they got to hang out with Kenzie and play music a few nights a week at the bar she worked at.

 

~*~

 

“Well, he hired me to work for at least the next six months. I can get my truck fixed and make some extra money for my trip. Now, I just need to find a place to stay.” I explained to Kenzie while I was helping her and Shannon clean up after dinner that night. Kenzie was washing, Shannon was rinsing and I was putting things away where they told me.

“That’s great Chris.” Kenzie said with the smile that made my insides turn to mush. This was so not good. “Well, you could always stay here if you wanted to, I mean.” She offered.

I cleared my throat, “Well I wouldn’t want to impose on you guys or anything.”

“It’s not an imposition at all is it Boo, we love having him here don’t we.” She replied asking Shannon.

“Does that mean you can come to zoo with me and Mimi on Saturday?” Shannon asked looking up at me excitedly and full of hope. I looked over at her mother who shrugged in response, leaving it up to me.

“Well darlin’ as long as your Uncle Jenny and Mimi don’t mind, I think that’s a fine idea.”

 

~*~

 

Jensen and Misha showed up at eleven o’clock on Saturday to take us to the zoo as promised. They busted out laughing at me when they walked in.

“Shut up,” I snapped at them. Shannon had been braiding my hair for over an hour. I know there are ribbons and pink frilly things and I’m sure I look a mess. This little girl and her mother have me wrapped so far around their finger, I don’t think I’ll ever get loose.

Misha tried to clear his throat and cough through his laughing. “Boo what’re you doin’ to Mr. Chris?”

Shannon looked up from her work and said, “I’m makin’ him pretty for when we go out like I did for you and Uncle Jenny when we went to see the Easter Bunny.” Jensen and Misha stopped laughing, swallowed loudly and paled instantly.

I smirked in response. “Well, darlin’ let’s go see how it looks okay?” I said to her while she climbed up in my arms for me to carry her and we walked to the back of the trailer to the bathroom. I had six braids of varying lengths and colors wrapped in pastel ribbons and pink fuzzy things.

“Do you like it?” she asked nervously biting her lip as she looked at me in the mirror, playing with the braid on the bottom fastened with the pink barrette.

“I love it!” she giggled in response and hugged me tight about the neck. “But, I don’t want Uncle Jensen and Mimi getting jealous, why don’t we take them out and brush out the rest, but we leave this one with the pink barrette in, since it’s my favorite.” She nodded and kissed my cheek as I moved her to sit on the vanity where she concentrated on removing the ribbons.

I looked up in the mirror and saw Misha and Jensen watching us with smiles on their faces. See, I’m not an asshole.

 

~*~

 

A few weeks later, we are playing at the bar. Everyone was there. I had met Mike and Tommy who worked in the same hospital as Jensen. We were all jammin’ on the stage when someone walked in the back. A pin could have dropped it got so quiet. Everything moved like an old motion picture reel restarting, someone hit the play button and everything played forward.

The guy who came in was tall with a solid build and, dark hair from what I could see. We quickly finished that set and Steve and Jensen got off the stage and approached the man. Kenzie was just coming out of the back when she turned and saw who it was. The tray she was carrying clattered to the floor. I hung back to see what was goin’ on.

“Hey baby.” He slurred as he approached her.

“What the hell’re you doin’ here Matt?” she snarled.

“Just missed you and the kid. Wanted to see you.” He mumbled as he staggered over to her.

“The kid? Her name is Shannon, and this is the first time I’ve heard from you in over five years. You remember don’t you, the night I told you, I was pregnant? You then slunk away in the night like the weasel you really are. Forget it. You’ll never see her if I have anything to say about it.” She growled bending down to pick up her tray.

“Baby, don’t be like that. I’ve got some things goin’ on, big things. I’m headin’ to Mexico and I’m here to take you with me. I just need you to spot me some money.” He babbled incoherently.

“Oh my God, you’re stoned. Get outta here. You’re not welcome here anymore. You’re no longer the star quarterback. No one gives a shit what you used to be Matt. Go on back to whatever rock you crawled out from under and leave us alone.”

“We’re gonna go away and be a family, just gotta get some money together that’s all baby. You, me and the kid.” His intoxicated laugh was nauseating.

“Her name is Shannon!” Kenzie shouted as she swung back and cracked her tray across his face knocking him out. The gun hidden in his jacket pocket fell out onto the floor as he landed. Kenzie grabbed the corner of the bar to steady herself. “What happened to you Mattie?” she whispered vacantly.

Steve and Tommy were dragging Matt out the side door. Mark had called the sheriff to cart him off.

“Party’s over people. Round of drinks on me.” Jim yelled, ignoring Mark’s bluster about cost, etc. “Chris,” he barked. “Take her home. I’ll call Sam and let her know you guys are on the way.”

I steered Kenzie towards the back and collected her things for her. I got her settled into the car and we went back to the house. She went right to Shannon’s room and just sat and watched her for almost an hour. I checked in with Sam and everything had been fine. I thanked her for her help before she left for the night.

I was making Kenzie a cup of tea when she came out looking dazed. I settled her on the couch and wrapped her in a throw. She sat and stared at the mug.

“He was not always like that.” She said. “He would party with the guys and smoke some marijuana once in a while, but he was never like that, he knew how much it upset me.” She explained.

I just sat and let her talk. “My dad was a drunk. He used to beat my mom and me when I was younger. One day, he just didn’t come home. Then, it was me and her until I was 17. She died finally from the breast cancer that had been eating her alive for ten years.” She finished with a shuddered breath.

“He was gonna marry me after college. He had a scholarship to the university playing football. He was gonna marry me and we were gonna start a family. That was the plan. Soon after momma died, I got pregnant. He just left without a word.” She cried softly as she sipped her tea. “He told me he loved me. If he loved me, why would he leave like that? I was so happy. We were gonna start our family and then he was gone. My daddy told my momma he loved her. He told her it was her fault he hit her. She made him do it. Then, it was my fault for him hitting me when he was drunk for not mindin’ him. He loved me but it was my fault; I made him do it. Why does bein’ loved hurt so much Chris?” she asked in a small voice.

“It’s not supposed to hummingbird, or so they say. I’ve never been, so I’m not sure.” I told her, though in truth, I had already fallen in love with her and Shannon. I think I had been since that first night.

She leaned forward and put the mug on the coffee table. “Thank you, Chris,” she said to me as she leaned over a kissed my cheek, “for everything,” she said as she pulled back and stopped. We stared at each other. My cheek was tingling. I was holding my breath. I reached and brushed a lone tear away with my thumb. My fingers pushed through her loose hanging hair. Fruity scents tickled my nose. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. No pressure really, just softly.

“Momma!” Shannon cried from her room.

Kenzie jumped up and stumbled, twisted in the blanket before she righted it. “I, um …” she cringed pointing to the back and ran off to check on Shannon.

A few minutes later she came back, and I was nursing a beer by the kitchen sink. She grabbed my drink and took a large swallow. She coughed a little bit. “It’s been a weird night,” she smiled weakly at my surprised look. “She’s fine. She never even woke up. I got her calmed down.”

“Do you want me to leave?” I asked her

“What?” she squeaked. “No! Why?” she stuttered. I pointed to the living room.

“No. I just … I’m not … I haven’t …” she worried her bottom lip and watched me. “Fuck it,” she muttered and grabbed my neck pulling me down to her searching kiss.

It was tingling, toe curling and I think my knees went weak. I groaned as I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I walked her back to her room, laying her on the bed without breaking the kiss. I leaned back on my knees. She sat up with me pushing my over shirt off and pulling my T-Shirt out of my jeans and lifting it up and off between kisses and me trying to take off her shirt. She kissed and worried my left nipple with her lips and teeth while her nails scratched down my back. I groaned in response and wove my fingers through her hair holding her there.

She moved and maneuvered herself to take off her bra and shirt. I palmed her heavy breast and she whimpered in response. She worked on opening my jeans. She unzipped them and stopped. Her head pressed to my stomach as she panted heavily.

“I haven’t done this in a really long time Chris.” She said softly.

“We don’t have to,” I told her biting my cheek to calm my throbbing cock.

“I want to, but … there was only ever Matt.” She explained.

“I haven’t been with anyone since I got here and there were only a few girls here and there before. I’m clean if that’s what you’re worried about.” I told her.

“Well there’s that, but I’m just nervous?” she explained as she pushed and pulled my jeans and boxers down. My cock was swollen and hard. The tip glistened with pre-come. I held my breath waiting for her to decide. She licked the tip, suckled the end and worked her mouth up and down taking more and more in.

“Fuck!” It’s never been this good. She hummed and sighed as she went. Her small hands palmed my ass. Her fingers tickled and stroked the crease, my balls and in between. “I’m not gonna ...” I mumbled as my hips jerked of their own accord. I tried to stay still. Jesus she was good at this.

She pulled off with a slurp, licking and tonguing my dick like an ice cream cone. “It’s okay. Want you to,” she said before she sucked me down the back of her throat. I don’t remember much after that other than bright white flashes behind my eyes that exploded as I came.

When I came back to myself, she was gently licking all the evidence clean and kissing her way back up my chest, nuzzling in the curve of my neck and shoulder holding me up in the kneeling position I was in. She laid back taking me with her. She kissed and stroked my face as I stared at her in awed wonder. She arranged herself and shimmed out of the remainder of her clothes and then removed mine before she tucked us both under the covers. I kissed her lazily and slowly, treasuring her sweet taste mixed with my own before I drifted to sleep.

I woke a few hours later with my cock wrapped in heavenly warmth. It was tight, slick and sweet, and Jesus was it hot. I opened my eyes to see Kenzie riding my cock slowly and hesitantly balancing her hand on my chest.

“Chris … I’m sorry, I just, I, I want … uh, oh God …” she whimpered quietly as her head fell back arching against me. I sat up and suckled her breast as I pounded my hips up into her. She wrapped her arms around my head and grunted in sexy little wordless gasps with each jerk of my hips. Her sweet smelling golden hair cascaded around us curtaining out the world. It was just me, her and a spiral of heat and pleasure.

I flipped us over, and she braced her hand back against the headboard as I pounded into her.  We kissed and panted, trying to stay quiet as we shared each other’s breath.

“Oh god,” she whispered. “So good, you make me wanna scream so loud …. Hmmmm, never, never like this before. Chris, please. Don’t stop, fuck, please God don’t ever stop” she moaned as I bit her shoulder.

“Too good, too much. Hummingbird, come for me please. I can’t. I gotta.” I begged her shamelessly against her ear. She arched and screamed silently as her eyes rolled up. She squeezed me so tight I saw stars before I came back down. We kissed and caressed, soothing each other through our comedown. She winced as I pulled out and collapsed beside her.

Kenzie woke a few hours before sunrise. I was lying between her thighs. I kissed her sweet pussy, reminds me of the honey my grandpa pulled from the beehives on his farm back home. She was raw and abused. I licked and kissed her lips softly. “You okay?” I asked as I licked her clit. She hummed and nodded yes in reply, pushing my tongue closer to her.

“Sore and achy, but in a good way. It’s just been a long time. I used to love that, but he would never do it. Had no problems with me going down on him though, selfish bastard,” she murmured. “Sorry, mood killer,” she said nervously biting her lip.

“All the more for me, then” I murmured before I licked and wiggled my tongue up in her fingering her clit.

The sounds she made were pure sin. She whimpered and moaned as she pushed herself closer to my pointed tongue as I fucked her with it, licking and slurping up her sweetness. She covered her face with a pillow to stifle her cries.

I was rock hard again. I licked my hand and used my spit to jerk myself off. Fuck! It’s never been this hot or sweet. “Come for me hummingbird,” I growled before I sucked hard on her clit. Her body arched, and I shoved my tongue up in her sucking out her sweetness, groaning at the taste and coming hard all over my hand and the sheets below me.

 

~*~

 

I woke a few hours later hearing Shannon rummaging around the front of the house. “Mr. Chris?” I heard her call looking for me. I got up and pulled on my jeans. I padded out barefoot to see her looking around in the front room toting Mr. Jingles, her floppy eared bunny that went everywhere with her, behind her.

She ran to me, and I scooped her up and hugged her tight. “Momma’s not up yet Mr. Chris. Momma’s always up before us.”

“Well, momma had a long night last night. Let’s let her sleep in for a bit. Wanna help me make her some pancakes?” I asked.

Shannon smiled sweetly and nodded before she hugged me tight. “I love you Mr. Chris.” She said tucking herself into my shoulder. I kissed her head, “I love you too Boo.”

 

~*~


End file.
